


屬於我的Omega 第十七章

by xone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xone/pseuds/xone





	屬於我的Omega 第十七章

俊輝安靜的躺在圓佑懷裡，圓佑一隻手拿著書，另一隻手撫摸著俊輝的頭髮，俊輝問“圓佑，真的好期待孩子出生”圓佑說“我也是，俊輝”俊輝雙手摟著圓佑的腰便閉上眼睛睡著了。

知勳和順榮趁著休假去約會，順榮在前一天晚上問“知勳尼，要去哪裡呢？”知勳說“不准那麼噁心的叫我”順榮笑的很開心說“我就是要這樣叫”知勳拿他沒辦法，坐在床沿看著順榮問“我們交往已經十年了，是不是要結婚了？”

順榮說“之前就這麼想了，知勳你一直拒絕啊”知勳才回想起來，順榮有意無意就提到結婚，而自己總是在迴避，知勳坐在順榮腿上看著他說“那我不拒絕你，那你要好好跟我求婚”順榮笑著答應“好啊”

隔天，順榮牽著知勳的手來到遊樂園，知勳問“你就帶我來這地方？”順榮笑著說“我看網路上說遊樂園是最好約會的地方”知勳心裡翻了無數個白眼。

他們玩遍所有大大小小的設施，知勳玩得非常盡興，順榮說“知勳啊~我們去坐摩天輪”知勳說“好”順榮就拉著他坐上摩天輪。

等他們升到半空中，順榮看著知勳問“知勳為什麼想結婚了？”知勳才從看夜景的眼神轉到順榮身上說“因為你知道我不太能生小孩的Beta，可還是接受我”順榮收起笑容認真的說“不准你再說性別！我愛你的原因不是因為這個”

下半段有開鏈接只希望不要被吃

有電腦可以複製https://m.weibo.cn/6590903073/4429149399464292


End file.
